


Moving Day

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione move into their first flat together.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for Checkmated's Scribbulous Sexima! Forum. Prompt:  **Transperent**  


* * *

"Is this the last of the books?" Hermione asked as she arranged a purple covered one in the already filled bookcase.

"I think so." Moving closer to her, Ron wagged his eyebrows playfully. "Are you ready for bed _now_?"

He was so transparent that it was easy to read him. When they had begun moving to their new home that morning, Ron had insisted on putting together the bedroom _first_. He had argued that it was going to be a long day, and that they would appreciate having a place to rest.

Hermione hadn't been fooled. Resting was far from Ron's mind then... and _now_. She gave him a flirtatious smile, and tugged the hem of his shirt.

That's all the invitation it took. Ron pulled her close, and dipped his head to nip the tip of her breasts, teasing her nipples. Hermione let out a moan and arched into him, feeling how his already hard cock was seeking her entrance.

"I'd been waiting all day for this," he said huskily as he continued his irresistible attack on her breasts. One of his hands was moving down to trace delicious circles on her inner thigh, close… so close to where she wanted it most.

Things were getting out of control fast, and she wanted to make it last. They were not at her place or his place, but at _their_ place and she wanted their first night here to be memorable.

"Wait," she panted.

He looked baffled, so she quickly added, "Bedroom."

Hermione then playfully pushed him down to their bed and straddled him, grinding down into his hardness.

"You little minx," he chuckled, and in one quick motion turned her over to pin her down.

Hermione giggled knowing this was just the beginning to a fun night ahead.  



End file.
